Hold Me Tender
by UniquePiksi
Summary: Yaoi, 6x13. What happens after a night of drinks and music? Will Zechs never talk to Treize again? Will Noin always get what she wants? Read to see!
1. Hold Me Tender

Disclaimer:  I don't own the G boys, though if I did they'd have a lot more fun ^^

Note:  My first ever story. Sorry in advance if it sucks, (because I'm pretty sure it does) I tried really hard. Angel Reid did help me a bit and demanded that I mention her, so there. ^^ Feedback is demanded. Flames will be used to slow roast Relena! =D

Chapters: 1/?

April 2004 – Piksi

Hold Me Tender

"Where is he? Is he okay? Noin, is he okay?" Treize's voice traveled down the hall, ringing in the silence. 

"Mr. Khusrenada, please! Zech is trying to sleep! If you will calm down, I will gladly inform you of Zechs' condition." The woman's voice cut through Treize's rambling like a hot knife though butter, ringing in the aforementioned blondes ear. 

"I'm sorry Noin. It's just… I'm worried is all." Zechs' mind registered the amount of pain in that one sentence. 

"I know. He suffered minor head trauma, a few broken ribs, but besides that he's fine, alert and awake… well right he's sleeping, but… oh, you know what I mean." Treize nodded. 

"Can I go see him?" he asked, and Noin's motion told him he could.

"Hey, Treize." Zechs' weary voice called, as the door opened. Treize looked startled that the younger man was awake; startled and pleased.

"Hey. How're you feeling, Zechs?" Treize said quietly to him. Zechs shifted a little to see Treize better, but gasped slightly as he felt the pain sear through his body.

"I'm fine, Treize, hurting, but fine." He smiled weakly. He saw a wave of relief flash through Treize's eyes.

"I'm… glad you're okay Zechs. I don't know what I would have done without you. You're my best friend."

~*~

Noin watched from the door with hatred in her eyes. She always knew Treize had a thing for Zechs, but she refused to let it get any further than that. Zechs was to be hers and only hers.

~*~

Zechs looked over to the door from the bed and saw Noin standing there.

"You okay Noin?" he asked noticing the strange and distance look in her eyes. That look was gone in an instant and was replaced with a sincere smile. 

"Of course I'm okay Zechs," she replied, "why wouldn't I be when I'm so happy you're okay." She walked over and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks Noin. I'm glad I'm okay as well." He looked at Treize and smiled.

~*~

About a week had passed and Zechs was recovering extremely well. It was about 3pm on a very nice Friday afternoon when Treize walked into the room, looking very spiffed up. Zechs snorted.

"What's the occasion Treize?" Treize walked up to the bed and offered his hand.

"The day you get to go home." Zechs' eyes opened wide.

"No way?! Seriously?!" he stated sitting up.

"Yes, but your only allowed out if you promise to take it easy." Treize whispered, helping Zechs out of the bed. "I had to beg the doctor to let you come home. I know how miserable you are in here."

Zechs got out of the bed he had been confined to for so long and went to get changed into the clothes Treize had brought for him earlier.

"I must had gained some weight, or these clothes have shrunk." Zechs called before he came out. "You'd better not laugh!"

Treize chuckled to himself. Zechs was never usually all to concerned with the way he looked. "I promise." He shouted back.

After a few more seconds of hesitation the door opened and Zechs stepped out slowly. Treize stared, trying to keep his mouth closed and not to start drooling. Zechs was sporting a tight pair of dark blue jeans and a black muscle shirt, both fitting his perfect form extremely well.

"Wow Zechs you look… you look pretty good." Treize said, stopping himself before he jumped the very sexy Zechs in front of him.

Zechs bowed and looked up at Treize, "You're looking pretty good yourself Treize." He stood up straight, turning and walking towards the door, swaying his hips as he walked. Treize subconsciously licked his lips as he watched the fey beauty in front of him.

~*~*~

tbc…

AN: Well, that was my first brutal attempt at a story. There is more to come hopefully. Please review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome, they'll just be used to slow roast Relena. ^^!

EN(editors note): Heh. Piksi's got me beta-ing her work, and I hope that I did okay…^_^() Apologies if it's bad, this is my first time being a beta.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, though if I did they'd have a lot more fun

Note: Sorry for the wait folks, my muses haven't been being nice lately and gave me a nice bout of writer's block. I hope this chapter comes out a bit longer than the first one! R&R! This time flames will be used to keep my feet warm at night! XD

Chapters: 2/?

August 2004 - Piksi

Hold Me Tender

The ride home was somewhat silent with the occasional word here and there. When Treize finally pulled into Zechs' driveway, the silence was as awkward and deafening as they get, which wasn't usually normal between them. In the end it was Zechs that spoke first. "Thanks for the drive home, Treize..." he said, slowly looking around, mentally counting how many bags he actually had.

"No problem! You want some help bringing up your stuff?"

"Sure. I did get quite a bit of food at the Quickie Mart." He smirked, mentally losing count of the bags in the car. Treize started to grab some of the bags.

"I really don't know how you keep that figure and eat all this food at the same time." Zechs blushed slightly, but it was out of Treize's gaze.

"Well, I guess I'm just that special." Zechs managed to squeak out without sounding too unlike himself, quickly grabbing some bags and walking towards the house.

After many, and I mean many, trips of lugging bags of food and whatever else Zechs bought, they sat on the doorstep slightly panting, due to the fact that it was incredibly hot out that day. "Why are we sitting here in the sun? I have central air inside. You want to come in for an Iced Tea or something?" Zechs stated, getting up and heading in the door.

"Sure!" Treize said, with more enthusiasm than Zech's was use to. In response, Zechs shot him the 'You-Have-Issues' glare.

After the drinks were served, the pair sat in the lounge talking about politics and various other pet peeves that came to mind. Zechs and Treize often has very good and interesting conversations due to the fact that they shared mostly the same views on a lot of things.

As the conversation continued, neither of them noticed how late it was getting. Nor did they remember how the alcoholic beverages made their way to the table, but neither of them cared.

Zech's got up from the table and, obviously a little drunk, stumbled slightly over to the entertainment centre. "Care if I put some music on, Treize?" Zechs asked, while looking through his vast collection of CD's.

"Only if you dance with me." Treize replied sloppily. Zechs would normally have been surprised by the reply, if he weren't well on his way to being hammered. Instead he just giggled and put a CD in the player and let it play. Soon enough Nine Inch Nails' 'Closer' could be heard softly coming out of the speaker. "Turn it up." Treize said as he came into the room. "I love this song." Zechs obeyed, then went to the middle of the room and started to sway his hips to the beat of the music. Treize stood just watching him for a few minutes before walking up to him, putting a hand on his waist and began to move with him.

Once the music started to pick up a bit, so did Zechs' movements. Treize had no idea Zechs knew how to dance so well. Treize moved a little closer by accident due to alcohol, and softly brushed Zechs' hip with his. At this, Zechs snaked an arm around Treize's waist stopping him from pulling away, grinding up against him. Treize found himself hardening slightly from the closeness of their bodies. He silently prayed that Zechs wouldn't notice. As soon as the prayer left his mind, Zechs looked up at him and smiled. Treize smiled back, moving his hand up and down Zechs' back, evidently sending shivers up his spine.

Once that song was over, Defaults' 'All She Wrote' started playing. Treize raised an eyebrow at Zechs who just shrugged and laid his head on Treize's chest. Without warning, Treize felt Zechs' hand moving down and soon enough was resting on his arse. Treize wiggled slightly at the unexpected, yet loved, touch.

Zechs looked up at him again. "Treize you look smexy tonight..." he said groggily as he sipped some more vodka. Treize took the bottle out of Zechs hand, much to his protest, and took a sip himself, feeling the warmish liquid slide down this throat.

He handed the bottle back. "Thank-"he tried to say before he tripped over Zechs feet and ended up falling on top of him. Treize looked at Zechs for a minute before blushing furiously, trying to get up. Feeling the movement of Treize trying to get up, Zechs held him firmly on top of him, not letting him get up. Treize looked back at Zechs with a look of confusion. "Why wont you le-"he tried to speak again, this time being cut off by a pair of lips softly touching his. At the beginning he was confused, but as he felt a tongue snake out and softly lick his bottom lip, he opened up and granted the tongue entrance. Tongues battled for dominance for a few minutes before Treize pulled away, panting slightly.

Zechs blushed slightly and looked to the side, trying to hide the embarrassment showing on his face. "Sorry... I wasn't thinking..."

"It's okay... I kinda liked it..." Treize said, turning an even brighter shade of red.

"Kinda?" Zechs asked, a smirk crawling onto his face. "The way you were kissing told me otherwise."

Treize snickered "Okay, I really like it, can I get up now?"

The smirk didn't leave Zechs' face, but widened at that remark. "Oh, I think your already up."

Treize, if possible, turned even redder. "Shush you..." he said as he started to get up. "Plus, I'm sure me laying on you doesn't help your breathing much." He mused.

They both got up and walked back into the kitchen.

Noin scuttled silently through the bushes until she reached the window. Slowly raising herself so she could see, she was shocked at the site she saw. Treize was laying on Zechs and they were.... kissing! She took a step backwards in disbelief, tripped on a root and fell over, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't let this happen!" She said quietly to herself. "Zechs is mine! I wont let Treize stand in my way of getting what I want. I always get what I want." She said bitterly before getting up and running off into the dark...

AN: Yay! It did come out a bit longer than the first one! I hope you enjoy it! And feedback is craved!


End file.
